Ame Ame no Mi
The Ame Ame no Mi is a non-canonical Logia-type Devil Fruit from the fourth movie. It allows the user to become and control candy syrup. This fruit is unique as it allows the user to control the element in both semi-liquid and solid phases, not seen in any other Logia-class Devil Fruits. It was eaten by the main antagonist, General Gasparde. Ame (飴) means "candy". Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit allows the user to transform into a kind of green-colored candy syrup. The user can't be hit nor sliced because their body will just absorb the impact or take the blade which also immobilizes the attacker which then allows the user to pummel their enemy. The user can use it to either make itself syrup-like (with sticky properties to trap the opponent) or intensely solid. Despite being syrup, it seems to be inedible, as seen when Luffy tried to contain Gasparde in his mouth, only to be forced to spit him back out. Like most other Logia Devil Fruits, this one has a weakness that can nullify its intangibility: flour. When flour comes in contact with the user, they lose their stickiness and is vulnerable to physical attacks. Also, Gasparde seemed to have not mastered his powers, as when he was struck by a mast of the Salamander from behind, he claimed that it hurts. Another potential weakness is that, as a liquid Logia, it can be assumed that Gasparde, like Caribou and Honey Queen, is confined to his liquid form and as such is weak if captured in any containers, though his ability to harden may counter the weakness. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Gasparde has mostly been seen using this fruit for combat purposes. He has been seen transforming parts of his body into spikes of hardened syrup to pierce his opponents, using the stickiness of the syrup to trap his opponents in his body and pummel them, letting attacks bypass him by turning into syrup, and using the syrupy properties to mimic Luffy's rubber elasticity powers. Trivia * Although Logia-class Devil Fruit users cannot control their elements if they are in another state of matter, Gasparde seems to be different, being able to control his syrup in either solid or semi-liquid state. This may be because syrup hardens over time. * Reading the fruit's name, one cannot mix up with the other meaning of Ame ("rain"), both words have distinct pronunciations: "candy" sounds more like a-ME while "rain" sounds A-me. Also, they have distinct kanji: "飴" for "candy" and "雨" for "rain". * The way Gasparde uses the fruits powers in combat is similar to the Toge Toge no Mi, as both are used to produce spikes. The main difference being is the latter is only to produce spikes where as the Ame Ame no Mi is hardened syrup in the shape of a spike. References Site Navigation de:Ame Ame no Mi Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:Non-Canon